The invention relates generally to modular outlets and in particular to a modular outlet that accommodates an out-of-specification plug. Modular outlets are used in a variety of applications such as patch panels, couplers, etc. Modular outlets typically include a number of resilient metal contacts the make electrical contact with contacts on a plug. The outlet contacts typically deflect slightly upon mating with a plug meeting certain specifications. When an out-of-specification plug is mated with an outlet, this may cause the outlet contacts to bend and/or deform. Such deformation may cause the outlet to fail to make contact with a subsequent plug resulting in an open circuit failure.